Aoi Arashi
by Rye of the Crimson Moon
Summary: A reincarnation fic(yes another one) Where Suboshi must protect Yui from something else... though he does go a little overboard. Meeting Tetsuya and Taka won't be his biggest worries


This is a Yui/Suboshi fic inspired by Full Metal Panic and another fanfic ^-^ Ya, I got tired of people not either (1) Compleate the fic! It was getting fluffy too ;_; (2) Making on crappy fic that sets the charries compleate off or (3) There arn't enough damn it! So here's mine... a reincarnation fic in between the OVAs. Whoo!!!  
  
Aoi Arashi  
  
Yui walked up the road, her gaze set on something farther away in her mind. She was wearing her uniform and carrying her black bag in one hand as she rounded a corner. She suddenly came to a hault, her sorrow-full eyes slowly scanned up the granite steps to the old library. Before anything was said, Yui turned her head full forward and began to pick up the pace homeward bound. Her shoulder length blonde hair was bobbing up and down as she tried to figure out the fastest way home.   
  
Today wasn't the happiest day of Yui's life. She was even worried if she could go to school today. Turning another corner, she found herself at an apartment building, her new home. She moved in about two months ago, so boxes her still stacked at the door frame as she bolted through the door. Closing the door, she put her back tot he metal frame, turning the lock until she heard it click. Looking down at the ground, she slowly made her way to the couch, careful not to trip on any boxes.  
  
Today will always be etched in her mind. She celebrated like some birthday of a dead shogun or something, marked in red pen on her calander hanging on the half-empty refrigerator.   
  
Today was that day Suboshi died, holding her old school uniform ribbon. Still still had that ribbon; dotted with the brown stale blood. Through it was dried, those spots seemed to be burning crimson in her mind.   
  
I feel so alone... all day I couldn't stop thinking about that damned book. I wish it was burned... then everything could be nor-- Her thoughts were cut off by the sharp ringing of the phone. Slowly sitting up, she reached over and grabbed the phone, knocking over a few things at the same time.   
  
"Moshi moshi?" Yui tried to sound happy, though she knew it would be hard.   
  
"Yo! Yui! Where are ya? Taka and Miaka are over here! We're going out for dinner! C'mon over!" Tetsuya's voice sounded front he other side, as did the loud moan of Miaka, wanting food. Yui gave it a thought, her friends could cheer her up easily from her depression, but still... she wanted to get over this by herself.   
  
"Sorry Tetsuya, I'm not feeling that well. I'm going to have to pass." Yui sighed, trying to make her self sound a little sick. Not a good plan, an over protective botfriend wasn't one to lie to, even if it wasn't really that much of a lie.   
  
"What? Do you want me to come over? I think I have something that might make you feel better!" He sounded off worried, which just made the ramble in the background louder. She could hear her name being called bu Miaka, who kept asking questions about her health.  
  
"No, I think I'm fine. I think I just caught a bug, nothing more." Yui nodded to herself, convening herself that instead of depression it was some bug from school and the changing seasons.   
  
"Ah, hai. Al right. I'll come over to check up on you later. See ya." Tetsuya sounded kind of down that she didn't want his help, as the phone went dead before she could say bye. Yui put down the phone, laying back down on the couch. She had been up some of the night worrying about today, so she was a little tired as she drifted off into a light slumber.   
  
"Su... boshi..." She murmured, as a small trickle of a tear began to roll down her cheek as she was off into wonderland. The tear suddenly began to disappear, as a faded figure of Suboshi was standing over her, tear rolling down his cheeks as he watched her sleep.  
  
I'm coming Yui-sama! Please wait for me, I'm coming!   
  
----  
  
Yui woke up three hours later, sitting up slowly. Looking over at her clock, it was already nine thirty as she placed as finger where the tear had been whipped away. Sighing, she felt much better oddly, usually she wasn't that happy after a nap. Standing up, her eyes reverted to the floor. There it was, several wet spots on her carpet and her blue ribbion behind them. It was clean, not bloodstains were bleeding through. New as the day she had gotten the uniform years ago. Her eyes went wide as she slowly made her way around them, avoiding the spots like the pleaque. Bumping into the collom leading to the kitchen, she jumped and gave out a yell.   
  
This is what I get for thinking of him so much! She thought, calming herself down. Heading for the door, she unlocked it and left, not bothering to grab her purse or anything as she made her way swiftly down the hallway and out into the streets. Turning, she began to walk towards anything, but this was was towards the library of all things. She felt like she was going insane, hearing random things that made her pick up the pace into a jog. Hearing something behind her, she closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could until she hit a wall. It turned out that 'wall' was a person, in fact three.   
  
"S--sorry." She stammered, taking a step back and holding her hand up to her chest in defense. The biggest one turned around, giving her a glare at first, then a grin.  
  
"Well well, I don't think that's good enough. I think you hurt me alot more then just as 'sorry'. I think I know of a way you can really say sorry." He chuckled as the other two nodded and rubbed their hands together. Yui's eyes went wide, taking a step back.  
  
It's happening again! Not again! She cried in her mind as a few tears stained her cheeks. Nakago wasn't around to save her this time, just herself and her 'stalker' in her mind. As the three came closer to her, one grunted from behind and fell down dead.  
  
----  
  
"Get away from Yui-sama!!" Screamed an all too familar voice as the two men turned around. Now Yui could see what she didn't want to see; there was Suboshi broad as daylight with his ryuuseishi spinning around him.   
  
"And who is this punk?" The top guy grunted, taking a quick glance at his badly injured, if not dead, partner, taking a step back.  
  
"Su...boshi?" Yui said quietly, taking a step forward in stride to the other guy.  
  
"I said get away!!" He screamed again, throwing his spinning ball towards the guy, who was smart enough to doge inward towards Yui. As the ball came back, it skipped over the two and returned to the owner.   
  
"L-lets get out of here boss, I've got a bad feeling." The other guy stammered and ran for his life in the opposite direction of the enraged Suboshi. The boss nodded and followed step after grabbing his unconscious partner. Now Yui was all alone with the ghost of the one who loved her with out a doubt.   
  
"It is... really you?" She asked, as she came back to reality for a second, realizing the two men had left. Suboshi nodded, as the ryuuseishi came to a stop and looped around and placed on at his hip.   
  
"Yes Yui-sama... I've come back." Suboshi gave a grin like he was about to cry again, so happy to see Yui. Yet, Yui wasn't as happy to see him alive. She wanted to get over his death, not have him come back to life. Sure, she cried herself to sleep both times he died, hugging the stained ribbon to her chest, saying that she wished he was alive and would come back, but she was delirious then. Suboshi took a step forward as she took a step back away from him. He stopped, staring at her.   
  
"Arn't... you happy to see me alive?" He asked, his face turning sour like he was just struck through the chest.   
  
"H-How? How can you come back?" Yui asked, choking back tears. Suboshi looked at the ground, not quite knowing what to say.  
  
"I... uhh... was watching over you these past few years and Seiryuu granted me my most dominate wish; to be with you again Yui-sama." He said, blushing a little as he spoke. Yui took another step back as if it was too good to be true.  
  
"I missed you Yui-sama... I hated watching you grow older without me by your side. And I... uh..." He couldn't finish, partly because the light blush was now heavy, and second, Yui had ran away again.   
  
No. He can't come back to life! He'll just die again for me, I can't do this anymore! Tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she ran towards the library. Finally, she stopped at the large steps leading up to the building. It was dark now, closing hours passed. Sitting down on the first step, she hugged her body, looking down to the ground.  
  
"Yui-sama..." Suboshi huffed out as he came to a stop in front of her, looking down at her with sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"You don't want me back, do you Yui-sama?" He asked, walking over to her side, still standing looking down at the Yui curled into a ball.  
  
"No... don't take it that way Suboshi. It's just... a big thing. I mean not every day someone comes back to life. Plus, that last time you did you died for me... I... don't want you to die for me anymore, that's all." She murmured, still looking at the ground. Suboshi didn't know what to say, looking at the top of her head. He did the only thin he could in his simple mind, kneel down in front of her. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand, lowering his head.  
  
"I will give my life for you as many times as you need it Yui-sama. Not just because your my miko, but because I love you Yui-sama. Please..." He raised his head a little bit to look at her. Swallowing hard, she never liked it when he said those words. It was too deep for her right now and in the past. Everyone had lied to her, yet, she could feel like he was telling the pure and simple truth. She nodded slowly, giving a faint smile to him to say she was feeling better. He also smiled, standing up and sitting back down next to her on the step, still grasping her hand.   
  
"Thank you Yui-sama..." He murmured, letting go of her hand and taking her into a hug, putting his head into her hair. She was surprised, blushing a little though she didn't hug him back. She had only accepted him to protect her, if needed.   
  
"Uhh... Yui-sama..." Suboshi sounded like he had pointed out one fine detail, which Yui knew wasn't going to make her day.  
  
"Yes Suboshi?" She asked relentlessly, as if not wanting the answer.  
  
"I don't have a place to live... uhh..." He faded off, not thinking about that until then.   
  
"You can take my room, I'll sleep ont he couch." She said, knowing the answer he had wanted. Though something else had gone through her head now; Tetsuya would be pissed if he found Suboshi living in her place.   
  
"Thank you Yui-sama! Sorry to put such a burden on you though!" He sounded happy again as Yui pried off his hands her around his shoulders.  
  
He won't know... no worries. Yui sighed to herself thinking about how Tetsuya would react if he was Suboshi in her home, standing up as Suboshi did as she, following like a lost puppy.  
  
From behind the bushes stood a dark figure, watching the two leave. It was, of course, Tetsuya. His eyebrow was twitching under his sunglasses, not pleased at all with Suboshi hugging Yui.   
  
"He can't have her, I'm her hero..." He growled, never liking Suboshi because he usually took his spots as Yui's knight in shinning armor. It was hard to compete with the dead guy who gave his life for her, now it'll be even harder for him with him alive.  
  
----  
  
A/N: Whoo!! ^-^ How do you like it so far? Ya, O.o; Fluff city... but don't worry! ^-^ Next chapter is when the fun really begins ^-^ Oh ya, dun worry, this one will have a big plot line ^-^ Kinda like making a new OVA around Yui and Suboshi! Hehehee...   
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Tetsuya decides not to go over to Yui's that night and calls up wanting to come over right away the next morning. Yui had a rough time last night, Suboshi not shutting up about how he should sleep ont he counch insted and the miko is too tired to realize her dead Seishi might do something stupid. Suboshi and Tetsuya begin to clash, both stupid and wanting Yui for themselves, too bad Yui doesn't want to be a part of it. 


End file.
